bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amnesia Boy!
'Amnesia Boy! '''is the 9th Season 2 episode of Meet The Electronicles and the series' 29th episode. Plot After an accident at a playground leaves to Loundrel losing his memory, his brothers decide to take advantage of the situation. Story Narrator: "The city of Bubbletucky...begins on a normal, spring day. Winter is over...no snow is around...the flowers are starting to bloom...and the kids are all at the biggest playground in Bubbletucky. Even the Electronicles are into the spring spirit!" Mr Kahani: "Alright boys, you go have fun at the playground." Electronicles: "Yay!" The boys sped off into the fun, and shortly, they bumped into Doomer. Doomer: "Boys! You're here!" Splattery: "Doomer! Come and play with us!" Doomer: "Sure, sure! I'm coming!" Gloobert: "Where should we go first?" Loundrel: "Let's go on....the bouncy castle!" Doomer: "Yeah! The bouncy castle! Let's go!" The boys run off to the bouncy castle. There wasn't any kids there yet, so they're the first to go on it. Splattery: "Hey, Flatterine, I bet you can't bounce on your head." Flatterine: "You're such a daredevil! Of course, watch me!" He bounces on his head. Splattery: "And...Cadabrin...I bet you can't stand on your head...and bounce on your hands." Cadabrin: "Easy! Watch me!" He stands on his head and bounces on his hands. Loundrel: "Hey Splattery, try challenging me." Splattery: "Alright then, I bet you can't....let's see...jump the highest out of all of us!" Loundrel: "Watch me, bro!" As the other boys start bouncing, Loundrel attempts to jump the highest, and was already shooting out of the roof of the bouncy castle. Loundrel was already 2 thousand feet in the air, and he plummets down and crashes into a hardware store. Everyone, including the kids, saw the explosion. Mr Kahani: "What the heck just happened over there?!" Doomer: "Loundrel!" Mr Kahani: "What?" The boys ran to the hardware store. When they came in, they saw that the workers look uninjured, but they were approaching a huge pile of debris. Gloobert: "Hey, guys! What's just happened?" Worker #1: "Well, it was weird." Worker #2: "We were just reorganizing our shop when some green robot in red suddenly crashed through the roof and I think he's under all those chunks of junk." Squidling: "Loundrel is under there?" Flatterine: "Let's go dig him out." Worker #1: "Just be careful. There could be glass there.......or...well, you boys are just robots, so...technically, you won't feel any pain...right?" Splattery: "Yeah, whatever, old guy." Worker #1: "Me, old?" Worker #2: "You know, I think that boy's right. I think you're really starting to get old." After the boys dug deeper into the debris, they see Loundrel's feet sticking out. Doomer: "Look! Loundrel!" We cut to the Castle Kahani. Cadabrin: "When will he wake up?" Mr Kahani: "It's impossible for me to say. The doctor says that he took a real hit to the head..." Flatterine: "Will he have any permanent damage?" Mr Kahani: "Well, there wasn't really a lot of damage in that head of his anyways...and besides, your brother's taken worse hits before, right?" Gloobert: "Yeah, I guess." Loundrel, with his head wrapped in bandages, wakes up. Loundrel: ".........Eh?" (he looks around confused) Splattery: "Loundrel! You're awake!" Loundrel: ".......Who are you?" Splattery: "Wait....wait...it's me, Splattery......wait a sec....you mean...you don't know me?" Loundrel: "....Doesn't right a bell..." Splattery: ".....Don't pretend you don't know me, mister." Flatterine: "You know, Splattery. I think he really.....oooooooooh snap...." (In the living room...) Mr Kahani: "So you boys are saying he doesn't remember anything?" Gloobert: "Exactly." Mr Kahani: "Loundrel, do you remember who I am?" Loundrel: "......Are you talking to me, sir...?" Cadabrin: "See? He doesn't remember a thing." Gloobert: "Well, well, well...how can we take advantage of this?" Mr Kahani: "Loundrel, I understand you're confused, but I will help you remember. You see, my name is Howard Kahani. I'm your father. I may not look like a robot, but I created your brothers and you. And that big robot is Doomer. Splattery and Gloobert created him." Loundrel: "They did?" Doomer: "Yeah. I'm a big, green robot. Splattery and Gloomort made me." Gloobert: "It's Gloobert, not Gloomort." Loundrel: "Okay...so what would you have me do?" Mr Kahani: "Hmm...first of all, you can tell everyone that you think I'm an excellent scientist." Loundrel: "Okay, now what?" Splattery: "Then, you could give me a glass of water." Loundrel: "Okay, got it..." Splattery (to himself): "Heh heh...perfect..." (Many errands later...) In Bubbletucky... Loundrel: "Ice cream...ice cream...gotta give what's-his-name some ice cream..." He enteres an ice cream shop. Owner: "Sup, Loundrel? I heard you're not in good shape today..." Loundrel: "Of course not, whoever-you-are." Owner: "I'm the ice cream shop owner. I don't want people to know my real name. I liked to be called Whippy, but I cannot tell you my real name....unless for any certain reasons." Loundrel: "Mister! Uhm, may I order now?" Whippy: "Okay, what'll you have?" Loundrel: "I'll have, uh...uhhhhh......." Whippy: "Your order, boy? What will you have?" Loundrel: "I'm getting to it...." (still thinking) Whippy: "Still there?" Loundrel: "Hey, don't rush me!" (still pondering) Whippy: "........Loundrel, come on...there's no need for any pondering. Now, what will you have?" Loundrel (yelling): "Excuse me, whippy face! Has anyone ever taught you patience?!" Whippy: "Oh, my...uh...well, now that you mention it...I...I kinda ''am an impatient person." Loundrel: "........Impatient, what do you mean by that? I don't know the meaning of that word." Whippy: "But I thought you're a robot. I always thought robots know the answers to everything." Loundrel: "I'm still in the kindergarten..." Whippy: "And even robots your age could have an advanced knowledge." Loundrel: "Hmm, I guess Monsieur Kahani for got to tell me that." Whippy: "Oh, wait a sec. I'm talking about another robot. That blonde one, Gloobert, has an advanced knowledge...." (pauses) "Wait...did you say "Monsieur Kahani"? I think you need a nice container of chocolate chips to jog your memory..." Loundrel: "Chocolate chips? You want me to have some nacho chips with chocolate dip on it? You call that chocolate chips?" Whippy: "Oh, uh, no. I'm talking about....ah, forget it. I'll just give you the best sundae I've ever made in my life." (Back in the Castle Kahani...) Loundrel: "Okey-dokey! I've brought all the fireworks for New Years Eve, brother Splattery!" Splattery: "Well, you took your sweet time, that's for sure!"